39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ekaterina Branch
The Ekaterina Branch 'is one of the five branches of the Cahill family. They are more commonly known as Ekats. The Ekaterina was named after and founded by Katherine Cahill, the second child of Gideon ''and Olivia Cahill. History The Ekaterina Branch was founded by Katherine Cahill. Although the branch is rivals with all other branches, its main enemy is the Tomas Branch because Katherine stole a Clue from her brother Thomas, the Tomas' founder. Because of this, Thomas swore to take revenge on her. Katherine moved to Egypt with her stolen Clue, later becoming one of the world's first Egyptologists. Mascot The Ekaterina's mascot is the '''Dragon. The dragon appears in countless forms, thus representing the Ekat's creativity, intelligence, and inventiveness, as well as their willingness to destroy anyone or anything in their path. Crest The Ekaterina crest is a shield in the shape of a square with jutted or gradually-pointed tips at the top and bottom of the shield. The crest and official color is yellow/orange. In the center of the crest is a white dragon with two legs, two wings, a curled and barbed tail, and a left-facing head breathing fire. The dragon is shown to be in flight. The much simpler crest is the same, except only the head of the dragon is shown. As with all of the other Cahill family crests, there is a scroll at the bottom that reads: "EKATERINA". Characteristics Ekaterinas are known to be clever and inventive. The most famous scientists and inventors have been Ekats. Ekaterinas excel in engineering, mathematics, patterns, and sciences. Generally speaking, Ekaterinas are known as the most intelligent of the four Cahill branches, with a brilliant and creative mind. Though not as dangerous as the Lucians, Ekaterinas have been known to commit murder; Ekaterinas killed the Lucian super-spy Sidney George Reilly. The Ekats seems to think of how their founder would react to their actions more than the other branches, always saying things like "Katherine would be proud" or "It's time to make Katherine proud". Members of the Ekaterina Branch Founder *Katherine Cahill Branch Leaders *Gordon Oh (deceased) *Bae Oh (in police custody) *Alistair Oh (presumably, deceased) *Patricia Oh (current) Historical Ekaterinas *Thomas Edison *Nikola Tesla *Dr. Bernhard von Gudden *Sir John Flamsteed *Marie Curie *Howard Carter *T. E. Lawrence *Orville Wright *Wilbur Wright *Abraham Lincoln *Albert Einstein *Alexander Hamilton *Robert Oppenheimer *Steve Jobs *Pierre Curie Ekaterinas in The 39 Clues *Alistair Oh *Bae Oh *Gordon Oh *Nathaniel Hartford *Ned Starling *Ted Starling *Sinead Starling *Yasmeen Badawi *Vladimir Chernov *Vera Chernova *Lilya Chernova *Victor Wood *Dimitri Mararov *Anne Cahill *Teodora Kosara *Devin Cooper *Gordon Oh *Robert Cahill Henderson *Mrs. Starling *Frank Starling Online Ranks Online on the 39 Clues Website, there are 7 ranks in this branch, according to priority: Lab, Engineer, Inventor, Gamma, Quantum, Atomic and Supernova Agent. You can ascend on the rank by collecting cards and clues, finishing missions and earning more points in Arena 39 to let the Prestige Meter go up. Strongholds The known Ekaterina strongholds are located in: *Hotel Excelsior, Cairo, Egypt *Bermuda Triangle *CERN, Switzerland *Geneva, Switzerland *The British Museum, London, United Kingdom *Luxor, Egypt *New York City, New York, United States *Loch Ness, Scotland, United Kingdom *St. Petersburg, Russia *Smiljan, Croatia Gadgets *HALO/HAHO *Cluecraft 3000 *Spy Pennies *Rocketboard *Alistair Oh's Cane *Secret Agent Boots *The Loch Ness Submersible 'See Also' *Ekaterina Serum *Katherine Cahill Category:Ekaterina Category:Organizations Category:Branches of the Cahill family